Although the muzzle loading rifle is a weapon of the past, such weapons continue to be in use because the hunting laws of numerous states provide for longer hunting seasons for hunters using bows and arrows and muzzle loading rifles than for modern repeater rifles. As a result, it is desirable to provide a rifle which loads through the muzzle so as to comply with the applicable state hunting laws, but incorporates safety features, and can be easily and safely loaded, primed and cocked.
To fire such weapons, it is necessary that an ignition be provided which responds to a hammer and ignites a charge of gun powder to propel a bullet from the weapon. The existing muzzle loading weapons have an external retainer upon which a firing cap is positioned and a bore extending from the retainer to the breach of the weapon. Gunpowder poured into the breach also fills the small bore leading to the cap retainer. A firing cap is then positioned in the retainer and is struck by the hammer when the weapon is fired. The firing cap of such weapons is exposed to the ambient, and may become damp or loosened as a result of movement of the weapon, such that the weapon is caused to misfire. It is therefore desirable to provide a muzzle loading weapon in which the ignition cap is fully enclosed during use so as to be protected from the ambient.
Furthermore, existing muzzle loading rifles have either an external hammer mechanism which is cocked by manually pulling the hammer back, or an internal axially slidable hammer which is cocked by pulling backward on an external end piece extending rearwardly from the receiver of the rifle. In either case, portions of the hammer mechanism are exposed and are subject to deterioration and may fail as a result of foreign material entering into the mechanism. It is therefore desirable to provide a muzzle loading weapon which has a fully enclosed hammer mechanism and incorporates suitable safety provisions to prevent spurious discharge of the weapon.